


Kiss Me

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Executor!Yuusaku/Dead Apostle!Ryouken, M/M, actually it is type moon world au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游了，型月世界观PA，退魔家族后裔自带净眼的代行者作哥和从魔术师转化成死徒的了见。





	Kiss Me

时钟的指针指向晚8点，鸿上了见赤着脚踩过厨房的地板。

他给平底锅涂油，开火，打开冰箱下层，从冷藏室里拿出一条严密包好的食物。暗褐红色的圆柱体，保鲜膜表面贴着标签，两行手写字，上面一行来自Vira：“男，24岁，身体状况健康，无不良嗜好。”下一行是Spectre：“血样经尝带有少量茴香味，故减少了配方中的香料用量。”

血布丁切出三片，油锅也恰好烧热，两面各煎几分钟，待颜色变黑后起锅装盘，今晚的一餐就已快速完工。了见切下一块嚼了嚼，决定下次提议多加一点燕麦：Spectre精心调制的配方味道不能说不好，但谷物和肉的分量都降到了可能范围内的最低，要是直接拿一袋血浆加点吉利丁冻上四小时，吃起来口感应该不会差得多大。

他又从冷冻室里拎出一袋切丁野猪肉，放进水槽让它自然解冻，端着盘子和刀叉上楼。养在工房里的拟似龙种还处于幼年期，对进食频率和食物种类都有严格要求，算上解冻和魔术处理的时间，刚好够在到点该喂下一顿的时候给它们来几盘热气腾腾新鲜出炉的。肉来自他精挑细选出的一家网店，卖家大概以为他家养了什么野性强烈的犬类宠物，每次快递纸箱里总附送新品狗粮试用装和磨牙的零食，最后都拿给了Genome的实验动物当临终关怀，只有一次送的薄荷糖让了见比较中意，从此购物车里定期囤货的商品又多出一项。

 

普通人对他们的印象八成要么是裹起长袍挥舞法杖和长剑的You shall not pass，要么是古堡里身穿刺绣礼服用红酒杯喝血的苍白贵族，然而受惠于高速发达的现代科技，魔术师和吸血种照样有一切正当权利享受便利人生。了见使用的施术材料半数以上走网购，高层复式公寓的管理员只负责把快递放在房门口，无需任何照面交流，剩下对历史年份有特定要求的他才会派使魔找“同类”打交道。开流动采血车出去一趟能打包回来不少储备粮，效率不比派出死者捕食人类差，隐秘性方面还犹有过之。

上次他们五人做研究做得太久，结束时没一个人有力气动弹，Faust打电话从中华料理店叫来火锅外卖，用冰箱里的血袋下了顿结结实实的大餐。两台电磁炉分别煮了两锅，了见滴辣不沾，一碰立刻满嘴起泡浑身上下不适，仿佛不是死徒是个活人，家里连一瓶唐辛子都没有，Genome坚称着“辣椒素会对基因造成不可逆转的损伤！”挤过来和他分白锅。Spectre推辞了没半分钟就和Vira开始抢红锅，了见不止一次怀疑他们碗里的辣椒比血还多。Faust两边都沾一点，当然由于那边的气氛过于激昂，多半时间还是在了见这里一边往锅里倒血块一边闲聊。

那一餐让客厅残留了半天的火锅味不说，游作过来时把脑袋埋在他颈窝里闻了闻，不满的情绪全都写在绿眼睛里，立刻把他推进浴室。

流水是吸血种天然无法超越的境界，死徒在水里活动之艰难，就好像把一条鱼丢在岸上。了见僵硬着身体任游作摆布，多少有点怀疑后者是不是乐在其中。实际岁数是他一个零头的小男朋友一根根梳开他被水贴附的银发，逐寸亲吻他苍白如纸的皮肤，抚摸其中没有半滴血液流淌、也就根本不会显出形状和颜色的血管脉络，就算他的胸腔里早已安静了几百年，依然要固执地把手放在根本不会跳动的心脏部位。

必然发展到的最后一步总算没在浴缸里进行——不过也是理所当然。游作在不让了见受委屈这方面，一向竭尽所能。

“……你的味道总算回来了。”年轻的神父喜欢整个人粘在他身上，如非没有半根魔术回路，架势和态度都像把了见当作汲取魔力的来源。游作发出满足的叹息：“这下可以安心了。”

了见陷在枕被和恋人的拥抱里，哭笑不得地挣出一只手来，给对方顺了顺头发：“就为了这个？”

“就为了这个。因为你没有心跳，没有呼吸，体温也是冷的。闭上眼睛的话，就只能靠气味确定你真的在这里，不会消失，我的确找到你，抓住你了。”

唉，他怎么能忘记这点呢。圣堂教会派驻Den City的代行者藤木游作，是个能往黑键里编织进无数不重样的情话，然后以堪比圣典火力轰炸的速度和力度朝他这个本地头号异端扔的人。

 

不可不说奇妙，一年前他们不死不休，游作踏进这座城市的第一天晚上，清剿三十七名他散布在城市各处活动的死者，第一次见面就毁掉他四只使魔和一个伪装成本人的人偶。一年后游作不愿和他分开超过二十四小时，每一句平铺直叙的白话都能被年轻恋人说得像表白，不带丝毫甜言蜜语成分，却没人能否认那一腔真挚。

吸血种是教会憎恨的恶魔，退魔家族血脉的天职便是与非人者为敌，横亘在他们之间的还有十年前的裂痕，那场魔术事故带走本应在探索神秘之路上永远和了见同行的父亲、倾注父亲半生心血却自行逃逸的研究成果、以及被了见有意识放归自由的实验品。这一切叠加得出的结果除了仇恨与惨杀之外不做他想，恋情在其中无法自抑地悄然滋生已属异常，更别提如今的结果比起现实来说，更像幻梦一场。

“为什么突然认出了我？”了见还不至于完全忘记普通人的食物要怎么做，买齐材料，上网查一查食谱，给新近从仇敌骤变为恋人身份的神父做一顿驱魔之后的夜宵根本不在话下。热狗上铺满培根碎和煎得酥脆的洋葱，游作对着蜂蜜芥末和番茄酱瓶子斟酌一番，拿了前者。“你和我第一次交手时没有认出我，可以断定不是靠那时用传音魔术对你说话的声音。”

“不是靠听，是靠看。”游作一手拿着面包，一手伸过来握了见的手，神态仿佛下一秒能把热狗变成戒指给对方戴上。“人偶是死物，无论变换样貌还是被人在背后操纵，都不会产生可以被这双眼睛看到的思念。但我小时候见过你的思念，那种发光的蓝色，这十年来我没有一天忘记过——对我来说，比真正的海面和星空都要漂亮。”

所以，绝不会认错周围流动着那颜色的你。

能用面无表情的脸展现款款深情，或者每句话都说得人想要捂脸求饶，无论哪项都是不可多得的天赋，而他藤木游作不巧集二者于一身。了见时常觉得如果自己不是死徒，可能每天都有死于心脏骤停的危险。

 

一盘三块血布丁在冷却之前吃完，餐后甜点是惯例的薄荷糖。微带甜味的清凉感从口中消失的时候，夜风的凉意也悄然拂过露在衣物外的肌肤。了见合上书转过头，对上一双绿眼睛。

“欢迎回来。”他知道自己正在情不自禁地微笑，也并不想去控制这表情的变化。

披着漆黑法衣的神父抬手摘下十字架丢到地毯上，每往前走一步，黑键的深红色剑柄就从衣物下叮当作响地纷纷坠落。一步踏过落地窗，两步把短靴往后蹬掉，第三步踩到转过来的电脑椅前，距离刚好够低下头接一个长吻。

“嗯，我回来了。”

在嘴唇相贴时吐气说话，气流造成的微痒总是让恋人打开双唇的好方法。

 

而要让不嗜甜也不爱好零食的人在卧室里常备一碟薄荷糖，没什么是比亲吻时的味道更好的理由了。


End file.
